


Till death do us part

by Jonsalover101



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, i was not inspired by 365 days, kylo is 33, or maybe i was, rey is 25
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsalover101/pseuds/Jonsalover101
Summary: Rey Palpatine finds herself in a worst-case scenario situation. Her grandfather, desperate to restore his family's' name to glory, back to respect and out of debt, decides that the best way to do that is by forming an alliance with a powerful Sicilian family. This alliance is created through an arranged marriage. The marriage of her and Ben Solo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Cassie here! I hope that you all like my attempt at writting an arranged marriage AU!

" Please child. Sit!" Palpatine said to his grandaughter Rey. He pointed to a chair across from his desk. She was summoned in his office ten minutes ago in here by their maid, Maz. She was sitting across from him, nervous about what was to come. Generally speaking, her grandfather always made Rey nervous. She would always be grateful for the fact that he took her in after her parents' death, but still, he made her nervous. 

" You wanted to see me, grandfather?" 

" Yes, my child. I wanted to talk to you about our current situation. I assume that you are well aware of our economic state and that we've lost the power that our family once held." Rey nodded her head. " Well, I believe that I have found a way for us to create new, stronger alliances."

" How? I mean, grandfather, you have already told me that the Plutts and the old families of Mandalore want nothing to do with us. Isn't that correct?"

" Well yes, but I found a more, let's say traditional, way, to create an alliance with a Sicilian family." 

Rey looked at him, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. " No! You can't do that. You promised!" She said, nearly on the edge of tears. 

Palpatine stood up, his previously calm demeanor, now gone. He circled his desk and came next to her. He lowered himself and grabbed her hand violently. " I can and I will. You are forgetting child, to whom you owe all that you are." 

"Who even is he?" 

Palpatine returned to his seat and put up his act again. "Well, you are lucky. His name is Ben Solo and he is in his thirties. So no such a big age gap." 

" Can I at least see him?"

" No, we must keep the Sicilian customs when it comes to the whole procedure." His face softened " Look, it could have been way worse. He could be old. But you have to be careful, Rey. The Solos are extremely dangerous. That Ben boy does not have the best reputation."

" What does that even mean?"

" He is to take over the mob in a couple of years. He practically runs Sicily. He is violent, angry."

" And you trust him with me?" Rey said screaming.

Palpatine rose from his seat. " I did not have a CHOICE! It is either this or all of us dead in a ditch somewhere. So what do you prefer, granddaughter?"

Rey rose to her feet and walked towards the door. " Rey, wait!" He told her and tossed her a small leather box. Rey caught it in the air and looked at him, confused. " It is the engagement ring. The groom chose it."

Rey opened the small box. Inside of it, there was a delicate platinum ring. The diamond of the ring was big, but not huge. Not the kind of ring that you bought just to flush it around. Next to the main diamond, sat two smaller ones. The band of the ring was small and delicate. It was perfect. It was actually the kind of ring that a man in love would buy for his fiance. 

" It is really pretty!" 

" Well, they asked me about your size and style... So I guess that he put some thought to it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey stormed inside her room, slamming the door behind her. Her mind was racing. Rey knew that this practice of arranged marriage was old-fashioned, but some families still practiced it. Rey was pissed because her grandfather had promised that he would never do that to her. Who even was that Solo guy? Her first impulse was to search through social media, with the hope that she would find him. But she quickly changed her mind. Instead, she took out her phone to text her best friends, Rose, Finn, and Poe, to meet her at her house. 

In all honesty, she had no idea what to do. Rey was only 25. She was fresh out of college, with her whole life ahead of her. She didn't want to be a wife. She didn't know how to be a wife. Her life was crumbling right now. She saw the ring box sitting at her desk table, mocking at her. She tossed it on the other side of the room but she quickly regretted it. So, she retrieved the box and let it sit in her nightstand.

Her friends walked inside a little later, holding a big bowl of ice-cream. " I sensed that you might need it," Rose said, cheerful as always. " So spill. What happened?"

" I'm getting married."

Everyone looked shocked. Even Rey, herself. It was the first time she said out loud and it felt weird. It was supposed to be a happy sentence, yet Rey was so sad. 

" Wait, peanut. You mean, that he marries you off? Right?"

" Yeah." 

" I mean, he can't marry you if he's dead, right?" Poe said, always the overprotective of the group. 

" Who are you even marrying?" 

" I don't know. Some dude named Ben Solo." Poe looked at Finn with worry. 

" What? You know him?" 

" No. Not really. Just his reputation."

" Well, I've already heard all that." Rey felt overwhelmed. Rey laid in bed, putting her head on Roses' lap. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " I don't know what to do." 

"We'll help you. We promise." Rose said, gently caressing her hair. 

Right then, Maz opened the door and stepped into the room. " Rey, child, this was just sent in for you." She said and she handed her an envelope. Rey took it and opened it in a hurry, anxious on to what was inside. 

_Dear Miss Palpatine,_  
_If you are reading this, it means that you are informed about our engagement. Custom dictates that we have no form of communication until the marriage. However, I recognize that this is extremely old-fashioned, so I took the liberty of writing to you._

_I know that my reputation usually proceeds me, but I don't write to you to try to justify my actions or portray myself as a saint. I write to you, just to say that you have no reason to be afraid of me. You are to be my wife. Not a prisoner, not a maid, not a leverage card._

_Your reputation also proceeds you, my dear. I know your story miss Palpatine. I must admit that I admire you and your courage. Furthermore, I really hope that you found the ring to your liking. If not, it can always be replaced._

_I really want to try and make the best out of this situation miss Palpatine._

_Best regards,_  
_Ben Solo_

Rey looked at Maz, who was still standing in the room.

" Maz, is the messenger still here?"

" Of course. They are waiting for your response."

Rey scribbled something into her notebook, cut off the piece of paper, and gave it to Maz to give to the messenger.

The paper wrote " _You know nothing about me or my story. Fuck off. I'll see you at the wedding."_


	2. Chapter 2

For the months until the wedding, Ben Solo sent her many letters and notes. Most of them were about the wedding preparations. But, Rey rarely replied and when she did, her answers were short and challenging.   
  
Ben tries his best to make this work. Rey doesn't and her irritation is visible. Her only contribution to the preparations was to select her gown and even that was done after her grandfather's insistence.   
  
Palpatine was on edge. He was certain that his  granddaughters '  behavior would  end up  ruining the  wedding , So, naturally, one  day he snaps . " You are an ungrateful child. The Solos came forward with a generous proposal and sought you out... "But he doesn't get to finish his sentiment.   
  
" The Solos came forward? I thought you said that youfound them. Not the other way around. " Palpatine is shocked but still impressed with his grandaughters' intelligence.   
  
" Well yes. They did come to me. " Rey rises from her seat, visibly angry.   
  
" And you thought to hold this kind of information, why?" She asks, giving him a stare that would frighten even the notorious Knights of Ren and it certainly intimidates Sheev. Maybe this marriage fits her perfectly. He thinks to himself.   
  
" It is not important."   
  
" Then why wouldn't you tell me?" She almost yells at him.   
  
" It is none of your concern," Palpatine answers equally angry.   
  
"Very well then," Rey says and steps away from him, walking towards the living room to get the stairs back to her room. Sheev lets an exasperated sigh. Their dynamic was weird but he really loves Rey. She is his only living family and that matters to him, That's why she is so spoiled and entitled. That's why she is so smart. But no matter how much he loves her, he can't tell her everything. It's only to protect her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A couple of days before the wedding they have to fly to Secilia, as the wedding is to be held there, according to tradition. Han Solo and Leia Skywalker are there to greet them when they arrive, but no sign of the groom. Han catches her stare and scowl and immediately understands.   
  
"I'm afraid that tradition states that you only meet during the ceremony."   
  
Rey only rolls her eyes and walks towards the manor, exhausted, just wanting some sleep.   
  
Because of the stupid tradition, she is not free to just walk around anywhere she wants. If she wants to go anywhere, she has to inform a bodyguard, who will inform Ben and check in with his schedule so that they don't accidentally meet. At least she has her friends in rooms close to hers for company.   
  
Apart from that, Rey is also irritated because with all these bullshit she is not following her program. It is currently Wednesday and those are typically her training days. It irritates her that she can't train. She goes for the next best thing.   
  
She finds herself in the gym of the manor, punching away, while Poe holds her punching bag. She thinks of Ben Solo and her furry is unleased. She punches so hard that the bag unhinges from the ceiling and nearly falls on a stunned Poe that tries his best to be supportive of her right now.   
  
" You know , yes, Ben Solo is  scary and  shit , but it's not like  you are a helpless little woman."   
  
"Yeah, no shit Poe!" She takes a deep breath and lowers herself and lifts the punching bag, putting it back into its place. " It's the fact that I'm losing my freedom that pisses me off! Who tells me that after Saturday I will be able to do all the things that I used to? And you know that I'm not talking about going out and stuff. "   
  
Poe nods in agreement. " I know, peanut. But in my opinion, Ben Solo would be a fool not to use your expertise. You are a weapon and he knows it! Hell, you are probably better than most of his Knights! "   
  
"Ofcourse I'm better." She basically snarls at him before going back to punching. Somehow it soothes her and they don't talk about Ben Solo again for the remaining hour that they spent at the gym.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The wedding is Saturday evening and no matter what, Rey feels anxious. She is already wearing her wedding dress and her hair and makeup are ready. It's 30 minutes to the wedding with nothing to do. Rey calls Rose.   
  
" I need to talk to him!"   
  
" But you can't see him before the wedding."   
  
"Yes, yes I know. I just wanna talk to him. Maybe behind a closed door. "   
  
Rose nods. " I'll see to it."   
  
Down the same corridor is the room where the groom and some men are getting ready. She knocks the door and enters the room. There are currently two men in the main area of the room and they drink whiskey from their glasses as they laugh. One of them is a tall, dark-haired man dressed as a groom, without wearing his suit jacket, though. The other man is a ginger man wearing an equally good suit and with some facial hair that suits him very well. The second man is caught by surprise by her arrival and tries to put a gun out from his holsters. He is not quick enough, though. By the time that he is pointing the gun at her, Rose is already holding a knife on his throat for a second or two. The man that is probably the groom continues to drink from his glass looking amused. Rose turns to look at him.   
  
" He is the best man I would assume."   
  
" Naturally" He answers still looking amused with the scene in front of him.   
  
She lowers the knife from his throat and puts it back into its place (those awful garter type of holsters that they use for their weapons in events like this one) and pretends not to see the look that the ginger gives her.   
  
" Rose Tico." She says and extends her hand to him.   
  
" Armitage Hux." He says but does not take her hand. Rose knows that she had bruised his ego. She doesn't blame him.   
  
" Can't say it's been a pleasure." She looks away from him and turns herself towards the groom. "Rey wants to see you."   
  
" I can't see her before the wedding." He states as a matter of fact.   
  
" She just wants to talk behind a close door." Helooks at Hux andhejust shrugs his shoulders.   
  
"Ok sure. Why not? " He takes the last sip from his drink and follows Rose. Rey had asked for everyone in her room to leave and so, Rose found her alone in the room.   
  
" He is outside the door."   
  
"Ok." Rose moves to leave, but Rey catches her wrist and brings her close " Is he... you know? At least cute? "   
  
Rose looks at her and genuinely laughs. " I'm keeping it a surprise." Rey doesn't say anything and instead just frowns. Something tells Rose that her friend and Ben are going to do just fine. She gives her hand a gentle squeeze and leaves her.   
  
The door is closed and Rey leans against it, shaking a little bit. On the other side of the door, Ben Solo puts his hand on the door and rests against it.   
  
"Hey!" He hears a small voice coming from the other side. _ Weird he thinks. _ _A woman like herself, with her reputation is nervous about talking to him._   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"I know that we started on the wrong foot with our previous communication, but I want to make a deal."   
  
" Rey, I don't blame you. I would have reacted the same way. "   
  
Rey finds that she likes the sound of his voice. It's deep and rich and it does things to her that she wouldn't like to admit.   
  
" I want to make a deal." She repeats herself.   
  
"I won't accept it."   
  
Rey sees red.   
  
"I think I know what you want to ask Miss Palpatine. You were raised to take over after your grandfather. You are trained and skilled. Your reputation is known. I wouldn't dream to keep you inside. I told you before Rey. You are my equal. From this point forward you will have a say in everything. And before you ask. Even in the Knights. Especially them. "   
  
Rey is astonished and glad. The way he seems to understand her is new to her.   
  
"Thank you, Ben."   
  
" Is the ring ok?" He asked trying to change the subject and make it lighter.   
  
The door opens a little and he sees Rey's little hand, emerging, showing him the ring. Ben looks at it and realizes how much power that little hand holds. It means the world to him that she might actually let him hold it maybe sometime in the future. He lightly touches her and the motion sends shivers down her spine.   
  
Rey retrieves her hand but does not bother to close the door again. She tries to change the subject herself this time.   
  
" What are we going to do about the kiss?"   
  
" The what?"   
  
"Youknow... the part at the end of the ceremony. The 'you may now kiss the bride' part"   
  
" Oh! I haven't thought about that! "   
  
" Maybe a quick peck so that we can be over with it?"   
  
" Sounds good! What about the first dance? "   
  
" I know how to waltz. You? "   
  
"Yeah. I will tell the DJ. How about Waltz no. 2 by Shostakovich? "   
  
" Sounds good."   
  
Before they can manage to say anything else, they hear footsteps and Han tells them that they have to take their places. They are about to startand Ben leaves the door, and Rey is alone again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The first time that Rey sees Ben she is immediately drawn to him. Her eyes fall on his face and she realizes how handsome he is, but not conventionally so. He is tall and literally built like a tree, but he is not intimidating. At least not to her eyes. She knows that there are plenty of people that find him scary.   
  
She decides at that moment that when it comes to his appearance, she likes him. Still, she doesn't like the fact that she marries a complete stranger.   
  
The ceremony is blurry in her memory. She doesn't pay attention to anything and is lost in her own thoughts. Ben seems lost, himself. By the time that the ceremony ends and they have to kiss, they go for it almost automatically. It isn't anything special and Rey does not feel anything about it. It's just a peck on the lips.   
  
The reception is great though. She has to admit that Leia did wonders. She sits next to Ben and they try to get to know each other better. They even introduced themselves properly and laughed at the comicality of the situation. They share their interests and Rey soon realizes that they are not sodifferent. Even their families work in similar ways.   
  
The reception is big and in Reys' eyes is like a big party. As a matter of fact, she is enjoying herself. She is dancing with her friends and even Ben and she is having a great time. She and Ben are dancing and smiling and for some reason, she feels that everything will be fine.   
  
When the song ends she is feeling exhausted. She leans against Ben and begs him for them to sit. On the way back to their table something picks her interest. When they sit she turns to her now-husband.   
  
" Can I ask you something?"   
  
" Go for it!" He says while he takes a sip from his drink and laughs.   
  
" How many Giovannis are there?" She says and laughs.   
  
" 36! Counted them myself! "   
  
Han who is now sitting next to him and is talking with Hux listens and he chimes in.   
  
" 36? But last year... Last year they were 37! "   
  
" Well mom's third cousin, Giovanni, talked a bit a couple of months ago. And now we have 36 Giovanni. " He explains to her and his father. Hans' face shows signs of recognition.   
  
"Ohyeah. Now I remember. "   
  
Rey laughs, because well... It would appear that they are the same...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Something clicks in her mind around three in the morning and after many drinks and shots of tequila.   
  
"Hey! How are we going to sleep tonight? "   
  
" We are in the same room, but don't worry. There is a big couch. "   
  
" Oh, ok" Rey can't help but feel a little disappointed.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me that someone got that Harry Potter reference in the end.  
> xoxo Cassie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Enjoy!

The reception party goes on until five in the morning. That's when Rey decides she had enough booze and dance and decides she wants to sleep. She pokes Ben and he looks at her trying to understand what she wants before she even says anything.

“Can we go now, please? I'm really tired.”

“Sure. Let's go.”

He turns to say something to Hux. He stands up and offers her his hand. As if the whole room is watching them, once they stand, they all go silent and look at them. Rey looks at the room and feels the awkwardness. Ben leans in to whisper in her ear.

“Forgot to tell you. We are supposed to make a sort of public goodbye. You go first.”

“Right! How could I forget?” She says pretending that she already knew this. She looks at everyone in the room and clears her throat. “I would like to thank you all for coming to our wedding. We hope that this day seels the future of our families and the happiness of our lives.”

She looks at her grandfather who gives her an approving nod. A sign that she did well. Next to him, Han looks amused. Next to her Ben, mumbles something to the guests quickly that she doesn't catch because she has zoned out. She is pulled out of her thoughts by the cheering crowd.

Han, clearly drunk raises his glass. “To the kids, you may live a happy life. And Ben, try not to get the girl pregnant too soon. Try to enjoy married life for a little bit first.”

Ben turns red and Rey tries to avoid everyone's eyes while they leave the room.

A little later, Leia slips next to her husband who is still clearly very amused. Next to him, Palpatine looks pleased himself. “Did you just pretend to be drunk to embarrass your son on his wedding night?”

“Yes and I'd do it again!”

“Good. Because it was really funny.”

Sheeve leans in. “Do you guys think that this was a good match?”

“Oh, definitely!” Leia says.

“I think that they are made for each other,” Han says and laughs.

Hux who happens to listen to the conversation chimes in. “I bet my fortune that Ben is already smitten!”

“Kid, you can't bet with no competition. We all believe that!” Han offers and he winks at Hux to prove his point.

“Jokes aside, we do think that it was a perfect match. I mean Sheeve, think about it. Those two have the same education, the same training and they both are highly dangerous. Probably the most dangerous people to walk on earth right now. And not to mention that both of them are really pretty. Their kids will be gorgeous.”

“Yes, I suppose that great-grandchildren would be kinda nice.” Sheeve finally says, clearly pleased.

“But, what if they don't get along?” He asks after a while.

“I think they will.” Han offers and he raises his glass to give a toast to the newlyweds. For them, the party goes on until the first rays of the sun hit the earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey and Ben were given a big room on the third floor of the mansion. Their room is at the end of the hall and Rey soon realizes that the other rooms around theirs are not vacant right now. The room itself is really pretty. It is painted a dark green and the walls are decorated with vines and potted flowers and plants are hanging from the ceiling and decorate various shelves. One wall is painted white and it is decorated with framed vintage pictures of flowers and pages from old books.

What catches her eye though is the big bookshelf. It is full of books, both new and old, and amongst them, Rey finds some of her favorite titles. She smiles when her gaze falls on a well-loved copy of Pride and Prejudice. Ben follows behind her and sees the book she is holding.

“That's one of my favorites!” Ben says and smiles.

“It is a nice one.” She says as she takes the book n her hands to inspect it. She takes a deep breath. “So...” She takes another deep breath and points to the room with her finger. “This is where we're going to live from now on?”

“Oh hell no! I'm counting the days to get the hell out of Sicily. I fucking hate it here.”

“Then where are we going to...”

“Wherever you want.” He answers without missing a beat. “I normally live in New York like you. We can live in my house, or wherever you want.”

“Where do you live in N.Y?”

“Manhattan.”

She lowers her head and looks at the book in her hands. A lock of hair falls from it was supposed to stick in her head and it falls on her face.

“That's nice.” She finally exclaims but she doesn't take her eyes from the book.

Ben leans against the bookcase and he looks at her intently. He can't take his eyes from that fallen strand of hair. Before he can't stop himself he raises his hand and he takes that strand of hair between his fingers. His twirls it once and he then proceeds to tuck it behind her ear. The motion surprises her and she slightly jumps and she looks at him. Her eyes are so wide from the surprises and Ben thinks that it would be nice if they were wide not due to her surprise but because of desire.

His mind is playing weird games. Her chestnut hair is completely loose now. They got undone while she was dancing, around midnight. He noticed the exact moment when one of the elastics broke and some of her hair fell on her face. She laughed while she danced with Rose. In his mind, he sees chestnut hair loose on his pillow. Spread on white sheets and the beautiful woman in front of him smiling at him on a Sunday morning. He sees his house in New York filled with joy. He sees her in his shirt dancing around his kitchen.  _ Their kitchen _ he corrects himself.

“Do you want to go back to New York?”

Two seconds ago she was smiling shyly at him and her eyes were filled with something that Kylo does not recognize. Now she is cold and distant again. She straightens her back and looks him dead in the eye.

“Of course I want to go back to New York. My whole life is there.”

Her stern eyes make him shiver.

“It's the least you could do for me. Take me back.”

And just like that, she leaves from where she was standing in front of him, next to the bookcase and she goes to the part of the room where the actual bedroom is. He sees her taking off her wedding dress and she stays with just her underwear on. It is white and lacy. A white garter belt hugs her beautiful curves. What makes him shallow hard though is the garter on her right thigh. It also works as a knife holster and the knife on her thigh shines under the light of the room. She makes a show of bending down and taking off the knife and the garters but not the belt. She puts the knife on the nightstand and it's only then that he realizes that she is wearing a thong. He can't take his eyes off her. He curses his luck that the first time that he saw her in that state was like this.

He is still fully clothed. He is still wearing his shoes. Rey had taken hers off the minute they stepped through the door. He takes a step towards her and she hears him. She only casts him a look over her shoulder and then she is walking towards the bathroom. She steps in and Ben hears the door locking.

He stays there looking at the locked door. He doesn't move and when she steps back into the bedroom a few minutes later he is still on the same spot. She is still in her underwear. She doesn't bother wearing pajamas, even though there are two pairs neatly folded on the base of the bed. She looks at him pointedly and she lifts the covers on the bed and slips in.

That's his cue to start doing something himself. He knows that he is not welcome on her bed. That much is evident. She is in the middle of the bed and she is watching his every move. He takes the pajamas from the bed and he goes to the bathroom. Before he puts them on though he stops himself. Two can play this game. He steps out only in his boxer briefs.

He can feel her watching him. He goes to the drawers and he takes out fresh linens and blankets for the couch. He turns to look at her.

“Goodnight Rey.”

Her gaze is still cold and distant. She doesn't answer and he knows not to push his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note. I know that according to canon, Palpatine does not care about Rey. But I wanted to make it a little bit more comedic. So, with that being said, keep in mind that Rey and Sheeve care for each other and they are a family that do love each other. Palpatine arraging a marriage was his last means to save his family and Rey as well. Also, this is also supposed to be a comedy, so yeah... most figures have comedic value and so does Palpatine.  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts. I'm always intrested in hearing you out.   
> I'll see you all next time. xoxo Cassie

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @soulsandsins.  
> PS. Please do feel free to correct any of my mistakes. English is not my mother language and there may be mistakes. xoxo


End file.
